A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device particularly adapted for mounting pairs of ski poles in closely spaced relationship, and a method for the same. In the following description this will be referred to as a "ski pole mounting" device or assembly.
B. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems in ski shops is the placing of ski poles in a manner that the ski poles are readily accessible. A ski pole is commonly made up of an elongate pole portion having a handle at the upper end, and a basket adjacent the tip end of the pole. If the poles are stored too closely together, the baskets of several pairs of ski poles often overlap one another so that it's quite often necessary to move several pairs of poles to free one pair from the group of poles.
Conventional storage racks quite often store poles in several rows, with the rows being spaced a sufficient distance from one another to permit easy access to a pair of ski poles and easy removal of the poles. While such mounting devices are workable, when a large number of ski poles are stored, a relatively large amount of floor space is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a ski mounting device where pairs of ski poles can be mounted relatively close to one another with the baskets in overlapping relationship, and yet have the pairs of ski poles arranged so that they can be conveniently removed from the mounting device without interference from the other pairs of poles. It is also an object to provide a method of accomplishing the same.